


Worship

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jason have slid from enemies to lovers who loudly claimed not to be involved over time. Just a snippet of smut between them as they continue to slide into being a loving couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> My normal morning routine was interrupted so I wrote random smut instead. Feels kind of nice to get a little fanfic written for once. Hope everyone likes it!

Tim shivered as Jason kissed his nipple, the press of his lips more a matter of heat and breath than of skin contact. He wasn’t exactly sure when they’d moved from enemies to enemies that sometimes hate-fuck to lovers who claimed loudly not to be involved but they’d clearly slid down that particular slope a while ago. Nobody else would have been allowed this close to Tim, especially not when he had six different knife wounds, bruised ribs and a case log that was over twelve inches high.

“Jason…” Tim hissed. “Get on with it.”

“The fuck you think I’m doing?” Jason asked, his lips ghosting over the planes of Tim’s stomach, drifting slowly down to gently mouth the arch of his hip.

“Teasing!” Tim replied instantly.

Jason just laughed, continuing his slow, almost-reverent, progress over the angles and planes of Tim’s body. It shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Something about the sheer silence as Jason focused on the cut of Tim’s thigh muscles made him want to whine. When he grabbed Jason’s thick hair, the look in Jason’s eyes was as if he was looking at the face of God.

“I don’t…” Tim started to say and then stopped because he knew that Jason would bite him for saying he didn’t deserve this sort of worship. “I don’t want to wait any longer, Jason. Will you _please_ get on with it?”

“Well, since you said please…” Jason laughed when Tim hauled on his hair, dragging his mouth back where Tim wanted it. “You sure you don’t want nice and slow?”

“Jason, I know where you sleep,” Tim said in his slowest and most precise diction. “I will murder you.”

That just made Jason cackle as he wrapped a hand around Tim’s cock. The laughter died as Jason swallowed Tim whole. Tim gasped and shuddered, on hand slipping down to Jason’s shoulder in an involuntary attempt to control Jason. Not that it ever worked.

Jason took the touch as encouragement, his eyes sparkling with amusement and lust. He sucked and Tim’s eyes rolled back in his head at how good it felt. No matter how many times they did this, Jason’s oral skills always stunned Tim. He’d never been with anyone (not that he’d been with very many people, honestly) who took as much pride in their ability to make Tim’s brains drain out his cock in very short order.

The heat and motion of Jason’s mouth had Tim gasping and moaning desperately. He could hear little whimpers, half-formed words choked off as if they’d been stomped on before they could manifest. It was always like this, always, overwhelming, incredible, brain-draining.

“Jason!” Tim shouted as he bucked and came entirely too soon.

Jason hummed around his cock, swallowing Tim deep into his throat. When Tim managed to open his eyes what felt like an hour later (even though it was only a few seconds), Jason still held him deep in his throat.

The worshipful look was back in his eyes, along with something that approximated tender. Tim bit his lip and tugged at Jason’s hair, glaring when Jason shook his head ‘no’ at first.

“You have to let that go,” Tim huffed. “I’m going to need it back eventually.”

That made Jason splutter and cough as he pulled off only to laugh loudly. He grinned as he flopped on the bed next to Tim, his lips shiny with spit and red from the oral sex. Tim rolled closer so that he could kiss Jason, letting Jason take it from fierce to impossibly tender after a few seconds.

“I don’t…” Tim started to say only to stop when Jason stiffened and snapped his teeth at him. “Stop that.”

“Then stop saying you don’t deserve a little affection, Baby Bird,” Jason growled at him.

“Let me finish my sentences!” Tim snarled as he jabbed Jason in the kidney.

“I’ll still bite you if you say that,” Jason grumbled. He sighed and rolled his eyes at Tim’s flat glare. “Fine. Say it.”

“I don’t.” Tim stopped and stiffened two fingers as Jason opened his mouth. “Want you.”

“Uh, what?” Jason asked, surprise evident on his face.

“I don’t want you to leave tonight,” Tim said in a much more gentle tone of voice now that Jason wasn’t threatening to bite him. “I want you to stay. If, you know, you want to?”

Jason stared for what felt like forever, a grin slowly spreading over his face. He laughed and pulled Tim close enough that they pressed together from chin to toes. Tim smiled, letting Jason tuck Tim’s head under his chin.

“You got it, Baby Bird,” Jason murmured. “You got it.”

The End


End file.
